


Science Sentai Buildranger

by iris_14cheonsa



Series: dancing particles of light [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Science Sentai Buildranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_14cheonsa/pseuds/iris_14cheonsa
Summary: Two heroes weren't enough to defend Japan. - (Buildranger AU; Sento recruits a former boxer, fugitive, and farmer-turned-government soldier to his team, it becomes an unmitigated disaster he'd never change the world for. And then some)





	1. Buildrangers - A Guide

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note (2018-09-08):** A small post made by @1001paperboxes on Tumblr inspired me to designate Ranger names to our nascita cast as well as Kasumi, who I want to explore so much considering she was Ryuuga's fiancee. Then it turned into thinking of headcanons on my Tumblr , and when someone said they'd like to read a fic on this I realized that technically I had enough material to work with because Shogo Muto did more of the plot-related work. I'm still uncertain if I want to go linear or non-linear for this series; especially since I'll mostly be writing things along the lines of a Sentai formula as well as change some canon material that I was personally discontent with and/or think deserved more exposure  
>  This work will be a compilation of character information, possible plot changes, actual "episodes" (a.k.a. chapters) and perhaps uploads of suit designs.  
> 

Since Kamen Rider Build’s plot could fit into a Super Sentai format with almost no trouble, I think there just needs to be alterations to the roles of characters, their history and how the Bottles came to be.

Japan is divided into three regions due to the actions of  _Faust_ , an intergalactic organization founded by the remaining members of the Blood Tribe. Their leader is said to be Evolto, who enjoys playing with the planets he destroys. However, in the midst of destroying Mars Evolto had been depowered by the Martian Queen, which is why Japan had been "merely" severed by the Sky Walls. Evolto concentrates on restoring and purifying the Full Bottles, the most powerful energy source of Earth, to power the Pandora Box.

Faust has the following rankings:

  * **Guardians** \- Originally developed by Nanba Industries, they quickly become soldiers used by the Smash. They're not very powerful and can easily be defeated by a Best Match. They are able to combine to form the Guardian Union State, but while their size multiplies their power level is only half of a Smash.
  * **Smash** \- Smash are created from the Nebula Gas Faust had brought with them to Earth, which is composed of the essence used by Vernage's Bottle System and the spirits of fallen Martians who are stuck in a state of aggression caused by the war. Being defeated the first time lets the Buildrangers collect their essence for a power-up. They become giants when dosed by more Nebula Gas. Smash are the Monsters of the Week.
  * **Hard Smash** \- "Generals" who contain the spirits of fallen Blood Tribe members.
  * **Lost Smash** \- The executives composing of the remaining Blood Tribe members: Kengo Ino, Mitsuomi Gohara, Ryoka Saiga and finally Evolto. While Evolto's complexity addiction is the source of frustration and impatience by the other executives, they acknowledge he's the reason their race has been able to continue.



Sento's Build System uses the Bottle System developed by Queen Vernage as the source of power. But under Martian use, the components of the Bottles had been limited to the concept of science. It was only with Soichi Isurugi, the human host of Evolto, that the Bottles gained "Best Matches" and the like.

The Bottles' themes and colours will not match the Buildrangers' individual Ranger names and it will get lampshaded a lot.

The themes of Buildranger will hypothetically concentrate on:

  * _Are You Ready_ : Whether you're willing to make changes, keep on going or terrified of facing the reality/consequences
  * _Love and Peace_ : The main aim of tokusatsu heroes, there are questions of whether or not it's achievable in the face of war and if it's worth fighting for.
  * _Best Match_ : People ususally concentrate on partnerships in terms of concepts like best friends, soulmates, etc. But if friendship is important, then why is it limited to just two people? Isn't it possible to be a best match with everyone; sharing unique bonds, learning together, experiencing something you wouldn't with another person, finding that certain aspects of your personality/powers may click better with one person than the other? Isn't friendship about unity than isolating yourself?



There are seven Buildrangers in total to correspond with the ph level of 7, which signifies "a substance that is neither acidic nor basic; neutral".

Their pre-battle kicking one-liner is Sento saying "shall we begin the experiment?" The other members come up with their own variations as time goes by

  * **Ryuuga** : Let's experiment!
  * **Misora** : [as Vernage] The experiment shall commence/[as herself] Time to experiment!
  * **Sawa** : Let the experiment begin.
  * **Kazumi** : I’ll experiment on you.
  * **Kasumi** : Experiment time!
  * **Gentoku** : Experiment.



Upgrades are naturally accompanied with the words "Build up!"

Their gear’s transformation call is “Are you ready? Build Change!"

The transformation sequence in the "base forms" involve beakers to demonstrate that they're still components/experiments. The upgraded transformation sequences will give them pipes as per the original "model kit" motif _Kamen Rider Build_ had.

During final attacks, the air will be surrounded by the formulas used in their respective science. In the case of Sawa and Kasumi, they will have a stream of words that, upon closer inspection, will have data containing errors in it (Kasumi) or are drafts of a science report/hypothesis. Gentoku will have warning signs related to all branches of science.

They make themselves home in the nascita and have their own individual corners to relax in:

  * Sento hogged the table with his inventions, papers, formulas and computer. He _is_ the creator of the Build System
  * Ryuuga’s got a corner to work out in + have ramen
  * Misora has the bed - watches television, cuddles with her doll, has snacks, keeps her clothes under the bed. It’s somehow a blessing if Misora lets you have it…for a night.
  * Sawa got the staircase to the purifier. She uses her lap as a desk for her files and tablet, and has a suitcase of things underneath the stairs.
  * Kazumin got the sink - it’s a long story that will never be elaborated on in-universe
  * Kasumi at first stuck to Ryuuga’s corner but soon got her own little place to try out different things + find her specialty. Almost everyone gets her books, flowers, a sewing box…
  * Gentoku got a stool. Later he got the area under the spiral staircase. A little radio and television set is tucked under there with hangers of his questionable T-shirts



More irony in how they’re a science themed team but their megazords are their Bottle motifs. Sento laments this but Misora points out the impracticality of having, say, a beaker or a test tube as a mecha.

Soichi will have a more prominent role when Evolto stops using him as a vessel via being an effective base of operations since

  * Sento is still rather heroically suicidal
  * Face it, Ryuuga’s motto is to _punch harder_
  * Misora can break up fights but she’s not a strategist
  * Sawa’s more of an informant and spy than a strategist
  * Kazumin is a lone fighter
  * Kasumi is finding her fight style
  * Gentoku doesn’t think he’s suitable



 

**The Buildrangers**

****

  * _**Sento Kiryuu**_ – Genius Red/Physics Red/Build Red  
The leader of the Buildrangers, he used science as a means to counter the threat to his country.  
Even though he recruited the other three members who would form the core Buildrangers, he still has issues with making sure the team works together.  
Prior to the team’s formation, he and Misora fought as a duo.  
In truth the amnesiac Katsuragi Takumi who attempted to harness Mars’ power.  
Has a very versatile fighting style; understandable since he creates all of the team's weapons and tech.  
He transforms into Build Red with the Rabbit Bottle.  
His Physics Red upgrade is a combination of his Sparkling RabbitTank form and his RabbitRabbit/TankTank forms.  
His final upgrade is Genius Red; a combination of all the 60 Bottles in the arsenal and a representation of what the team stands for.  
The first Red Ranger to have killed an ally (Aoba, one of the "Bottles" for Kazumi) on-screen, causing him a deep sense of guilt that accumulates into a suicidal side. His character arc also involves getting over this and realizing that there's a limit to how many sacrifices you can make.  
In a suicidal gambit, he managed to stop Evolto from possessing Ryuuga at the cost of being possessed himself. It remains like this towards the finale of Buildrangers, though moments are dedicated to showing his mental struggle against his possessor.


  * **_Ryuuga Banjou_** – Dragon Blue/DNA Blue/Biology Blue/Build Blue  
A fugitive who becomes a Buildranger to avenge his fiancee’s apparent death, though discovering that she's alive fuels him to become stronger to prevent a similar situation from happening again.  
Hot-blooded, hasty and sometimes selfish, he's still got a heart of gold and he eventually shows it to not only Kasumi but to the other Buildrangers.  
He learns what it means to be a real hero of justice.  
Specializes in close combat; hence the knuckle weapons. He uses the least number of weapons in the Buildranger team.  
Undergoes powerful upgrades at a fast speed that Sento can’t help remarking “I’m the Red Ranger, it’s a tradition for me to get the spotlight.” Ryuuga ends up with the most upgrades of the Buildrangers.  
As Evolto's other half, he can use the Pandora Box to some extent.  
Transforms into Build Blue with the Dragon Bottle.  
His final upgrade is Dragon Blue but he's coloured  _orange_ and Sento suggests a new colour designation. But in Ryuuga's defense, the base armour is an intense navy blue.


  * _**Misora Isurugi**_ – Healing Pink/Chemistry Pink/Build Pink  
A former recluse and part-time idol, she’s Sento’s “lab assistant” who fought Faust alongside him. She is the one who managed to convince him that they need more allies - placing her as the rock to Sento's growing storm of emotions and thoughts.  
Possesses the unique ability to purify Bottles which the team can use to create Best Matches.  
At first Misora fought while Vernage possessed her.  
Specializes in powerful energy blasts for combat.  
Transforms into Build Pink with the CD Bottle.  
Technically the first Buildranger as she possesses the soul of Vernage, the first and last Martian Buildranger and leader. Millennia has passed but Vernage regrets allowing the creation of the Bottles, as Evolto used them to power the Pandora Box and destroy her planet. Vernage's suit was designed to ensure her absolute protection to a point where she can separate herself from the flow of time, a.k.a. prevent her soul from burning out. But as Misora gains upgrades, the suit loses that ability and Vernage starts to run out of time. Vernage also spends less time possessing Misora and thus the latter grows in her own merit.  
She's also the most powerful since 1) Build Pink was Mars’ Red and 2) she has the periodic table on her side, though being able to nullify Evolto's power makes her sleepy


  * _**Sawa Takigawa**_ – Reporter Yellow/Hypothesis Yellow/Build Yellow  
Became a Buildranger to infiltrate the team as per the order of Nanba, but grew attached overtime.  
The one the team will send for espionage; probably that Buildranger who came up with the outfits for the honorary episode where the Buildrangers disguise themselves as Guardians.  
Kind and polite, she watches out for the girls of the team, though she's the one who would ask others to pay her for her services.  
Manages the finances of the Buildranger team at first until Soichi took over.  
Nanba concentrates some of his efforts to kill his former charge for defying him --> Sawa's side-plot  
Specializes in evasive maneuvers. She transforms into Build Yellow with the Octopus Bottle.  
The weakest of the main five because she’s not “concrete” (there’s issues in wording a hypothesis correctly or being too vague). Although Sento uses most of the weapons he invents, Sawa has the most dependence on them to fare in battle.


  * _**Kazumi Sawatari**_ – Experiment Green/Earth Science Green/Build Green  
A farmer from Hokuto, he was originally developed by the government to create the “perfect” Buildranger to counter the Smash threat - with the biological powers of an Organic Bottle and the military strength of an Inorganic Bottle.  
His loyalty didn't lie in serving his Prime Minister but to restore Japan and give a better life for his workers. He had little to no problem in joining the Buildrangers.  
Hokuto’s Three Crows are Smash tailored to be Best Matches if he decides to use one of their bottles as a secondary one. They get killed off one by one; and it helps Kazumi to become more willing to accept team work.  
A big time fan of Mii-tan, though he doesn't indulge in it as much as he used to.  
Specializes in defense, though his offensive power is high.  
He transforms into Build Green with the Robot Bottle.



Other Buildrangers

  * _**Kasumi Ogura**_ \- Data Gold/Error Gold  
Ryuuga’s girlfriend and fiancee. Was meant to be killed to trigger a rage point for Ryuuga but somehow, despite her poor health, she survived the Smash essence extraction.  
Possesses an unusual ability to become a literal Bottle that will be a Best Match for any of the other bottles - probably since the Bottle that corresponds with her is used by Ryuuga.  
Basically a living weapon; demonstrated the first time Rogue forces her into Bottle form.  
When she becomes  _Data Gold_ , she can become her own mecha. Her new Ranger name reflects how her first conversion to a Smash had been a failure, an _Error_. But now Kasumi can give her own set of outcomes; she’s her own person; she can help others find a resolution since she _is_ a Bottle.  
Needs Nebula Gas to keep living following her experiment.  
Character arcs involve finding her own dreams and becoming her own person; as she does so, it’s physically represented by her improving health  
The one team member who rarely gets in conflict with another; making her a more effective peacemaker and voice of diplomatic reason amongst her fellow Buildrangers. Even so, she finds it stimulating to engage in combat; a call-back to how she fell for Ryuuga as she was fascinated with fighting.  
She comes up with the nickname  _Kazumin_ for her fellow Buildranger to avoid confusion between their similar names  
Somehow her fighting style is that of a street fighter


  * _**Gentoku Himuro**_ \- Rogue/Lab Warning Black  
The son of Touto's Prime Minister, Gentoku had been corrupted by the light of the Pandora Box to become the pragmatic and aggressive gentleman he is today.  
He was the puppet leader of  _Faust_ until his true nature was exposed.  
He was a counterpoint to the Buildrangers as  _Rouge_. Joining the team had him become  _Lab Warning Black_ who is ironically coloured purple  
Gentoku shows whether or not the Pandora Box can be the only reason to bring out the worst side in humans.  
He redeems himself after his father is killed at the hands of the Lost Smash.  
He transforms into Lab Warning Black with the Crocodile Bottle.




	2. Explanation For Assigning Buildranger Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for the Buildrangers' colours - specifically Misora, Sawa, Kazumin and Gentoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Available on my Tumblr

[Anonymous asked](https://iris-14cheonsa.tumblr.com/post/177541674494/why-did-you-pick-the-colors-you-did-i-ask-only): _Why did you pick the colors you did? I ask only because based on bottles/theme colors, you could have done: Misora: Green (Vernage's green eyes), Sawa: Pink (Octopus bottle's color), Kazumi: Yellow (Grease's main color) or Black (The Robot bottle, Grease's secondary color) Gentoku: Purple (Rogue's main color)_

 

* * *

 

I was thinking more along the lines of a typical Sentai formula rather than the Bottle colours/Rider themes (i.e. given Misora’s prominent status, Sentai-wise she’d be a Pink Ranger). Also, I made my decisions based on a photo [@1001paperboxes](https://tmblr.co/md5TSUIQC9O7wZGhgyKLY7g) has used to propose the idea. It’s featured on the Science Sentai Buildranger page, if you want to take a look.

Misora usually wears pink; hence why she’s Chemistry Pink. I also had her idol garb in mind when I gave her that designation. Plus, green usually looks good with pink as a combination so Vernage can pull off the look nicely :)

Sawa had a yellow skirt in the photo - she’s Hypothesis Yellow. And I suppose it _could_  fit her Bottle theme since the Octopus is a Best Match with the Light Bottle? Personally I somehow can’t link the colour pink to Sawa. Yellow just somehow suited her better in my mind.

Kazumin’s designation as green was because of the green jacket he was wearing. I did contemplate on giving him brown or yellow since he’s got a _grease_ motif as a Kamen Rider, but then I thought about how he’s a farmer by occupation and that relates to Earth Science (not exactly but Ryuuga had already taken the Biology theme so I had to think of another science). There’s also how people find it easier to identify nature with green than yellow or black.

Gentoku…well, in all honesty I wanted to make him a Purple Ranger because it’s not like the concept is foreign (I was especially thinking of _Kyuuranger_  Shou Ronpo at the time). But somehow saying “Lab Warning Purple” didn’t ring to me as much? I also wanted to take into account how he was Night Rogue, which is coloured black, and that at first he was on the enemies’ side in this AU as well. Gentoku’s colour designation is also somewhat of a gag because when he gets his upgrade, he’ll get a purple suit and he’ll still be called “Lab Warning Black”. I’ve actually got a headcanon for that, so you can scroll through [here](https://iris-14cheonsa.tumblr.com/post/177527466754/to-keep-my-spirits-up-more-science-sentai) if you wish (I must warn you though that is very long)

Hopefully this answers your question, and thank you for asking! 


	3. To Keep My Spirits Up, More Science Sentai Buildranger Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/? of Buildranger headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 August 2018 at iris-14cheonsa.tumblr.com

  * The Guardians are the mooks who get their butts kicked every week
  * The Smash are created from the Nebula Gas - the essence of Vernage’s Bottle System and fallen Martians.
  * The Buildrangers’ roll call is simply them announcing their names but they have signature character tics
    * Obviously Kazumin has the coolest
  * Their gear’s transformation call is “Are you ready? Build Change!”
    * Upgrades are naturally accompanied with “Build up!”
  * The Buildrangers’ pre-battle kicking one-liner is Sento saying “shall we begin the experiment?”
    * Everyone comes up with their own variations (naturally)
      * **Ryuuga** : Let’s experiment!
      * **Misora** : [as Vernage] The experiment shall commence/[as herself] Time to experiment!
      * **Sawa** : Let the experiment begin.
      * **Kazumin** : I’ll experiment on you.
      * **Kasumi** : Experiment time!
      * **Gentoku** : Experiment.
  * ********Misora, at first, fights as Chemistry Pink because Vernage possesses her. Vernage’s suit was designed to ensure her absolute protection; to a point where she can separate herself from the flow of time, a.k.a. preventing her soul from burning out. But when Misora gets upgrades, the suit loses its time separation ability and Vernage’s soul runs out bit by bit.
    * Misora learns to kick butt just when Kazumin enters the picture and the latter debates between wanting to keep “Mii-tan safe from harm” and “oh _gosh_ , she’s hot when she fights” (his words, not mine; I don’t have the guts or mind to say that XD)
    * She’s the most powerful since 1) Chemistry Pink was Mars’ Red and 2) she has the periodic table on her side
    * Misora actually has a debut album in the making because Sentai isn’t Sentai without someone singing, right? At one point she holds a album design contest and all the boys get invested for some reason ~~Gentoku wins~~


  * The Buildrangers making themselves home at the nascita as per Evolto!Soichi’s recommendation of bonding as a team
    * They have their individual corners in the basement
      * Sento hogged the table with his inventions, papers, formulas and computer. He _is_ the creator of the Build System
      * Ryuuga’s got a corner to work out in + have ramen
      * Misora has the bed - watches television, cuddles with her doll, has snacks, keeps her clothes under the bed. It’s somehow a blessing if Misora lets you have it…for a night.
      * Sawa got the staircase to the purifier. She uses her lap as a desk for her files and tablet, and has a suitcase of things underneath the stairs.
      * Kazumin got the sink - it’s a long story that will never be elaborated on in-universe
      * Kasumi at first stuck to Ryuuga’s corner but soon got her own little place to try out different things + find her specialty. Almost everyone gets her books, flowers, a sewing box…
      * Gentoku got a stool. Later he got the area under the spiral staircase. A little radio and television set is tucked under there with hangers of his questionable T-shirts
  * More irony in how they’re a science themed team but their megazords are their Bottle motifs. Sento laments this but Misora points out the impracticality of having, say, a beaker or a test tube as a mecha.
  * ****Delving more into Kazumin’s actual character + how he’s the most world-wise of them all
    * Go more into his relationship with his Three Crows/why he devotes himself to taking care of them
  * Kasumi becoming Data Gold = she can become _her own mecha_
    * She’s now _Data Gold_ because her first conversion to a Smash had been a failure, an _Error_. But now Kasumi can give her own set of outcomes; she’s her own person; she can help others find a resolution since she _is_ a Bottle.
    * Won’t rely on Nebula Gas anymore.
  * Misora and Sawa girl power episode!
    * Girl trio power episode! It’s obviously Kasumi’s spotlight time and Ryuuga gets to see how much his fiancee has grown
  * Kasumi and Ryuuga having dates
    * They’ll be the reason we have a wedding episode this season
    * They’ll have the annoying almost kiss moment when someone barges in
  * Soichi will have a more prominent role when Evolto stops using him as a vessel via being an effective base of operations since
    * Sento is still rather heroically suicidal
    * Face it, Ryuuga’s motto is to _punch harder_
    * Misora can break up fights but she’s not a strategist
    * Sawa’s more of an informant and spy than a strategist
    * Kazumin is a lone fighter
    * Kasumi is finding her fight style
    * Gentoku doesn’t think he’s suitable
  * There’s seven Buildrangers because that’s the neutral or “safe” pH level. ~~Idk I hated chemistry in high school and dropped it after taking it in a general science course. I was more of a biology person~~
  * Vernage presenting herself in her majesty - I totally bet she’s ethereal in looks, we need some beauty next to Evolto’s true form
    * A glimpse of the life on Mars pre-destruction. It’ll give a more emotional kick when Vernage, at one point, mourns for her lost planet but at the same time is barely clutching to her noble front
    * Have her see pictures of Mars on Sento’s computer.
      * **Sento:** “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”
      * **Vernage:** “…It still is.”
  * _Everyone_ is a Best Match as demonstrated by an actual Christmas episode where the gang don’t break off into their little cliques and instead have interesting interactions
    * Sento, Kasumi and Kazumi
      * That is the day Ka **z** umi **n** was born because the similarities in name are highlighted. ****
        * Ka **s** umi comes up with the nickname
        * Ryuuga raises an eyebrow when Kazumin tells everyone to call him with the new nickname but smiles when Kasumi admits to coming up with it and Kazumin points out how unfair this is
    * ****Ryuuga and Sawa
      * They actually get along the best + go for karaoke!
    * Misora and Gentoku
      * Probably the most hilarious interaction + the ones who have to team up to defeat Monster of the Week
  * A fake date/”are you two dating” episode. I’m obviously doing Sento/Misora…
  * Ryuuga’s final upgrade is Dragon Blue but he’s coloured _orange_ and Sento wryily suggests a new colour designation but Ryuuga points out the base armour is a really intense blue, not black, and Misora asks when he started noticing colour differences
    * Gentoku has a similar scenario where he’s black in designation but his suit is purple and he prepared a t-shirt to deal with the situation but everyone just accepts he’s still black ranger. Cue Gentoku opening his jacket with a t-shirt saying “deal with it.”
  * The birthday episode will go to Sento, Ryuuga or Sawa.
    * Maybe Sawa since Yellow Rangers get the birthday episodes. She’ll get cake, presents, decorations, the works. It gives her the resolve to break free of Nanba’s control because he never bothered with birthdays, the jerk, and everyone cares for her despite the first deception.
      * She carries a photo of that day
    * If it was Ryuuga’s birthday, everyone bids him a happy birthday and hands him gifts for breakfast. He’ll have a nice date with Kasumi and asks her if they could have the wedding ceremony _soon_. But it’ll be the same day Sento gets poisoned/Evolto takes over Ryuuga’s body and the final scene will have Ryuuga’s birthday cake (Sento’s delayed birthday present) smashed on the floor.
      * …I don’t know why I made Ryuuga’s the saddest…
    * Sento’s birthday would be the _real_ first step to Sento letting go of his suicidal tendencies in heroics. He technically doesn’t have a birthday so it’s a debate between Katsuragi Takumi’s or the day Sento came to the nascita. Instead we have Sento coming home after some dramatic mulling, and there’s Misora, holding a small cake lit with candles, _happy birthday_ written in icing and a familiar figurine on top (Kamen Rider Build). His first ever friend simply says “welcome home” and for the first time in a long while Sento smiles.
      * And it turns out he kept the figurine. “I think I want to make an upgrade based on this.”
      * In case you didn’t get it, any day with Sento is a time of celebration. Take _that_ , Evolto!
      * For goodness sake, I’m not letting this become a Sentai series and have Misora _not_ have her worries touched upon after she screams at Sento or breaks down
  * Body swap episodes are classics! Obviously that’s going to be for Sento and Ryuuga in the early days.
  * One Buildranger will have a secret admirer
    * It’s either Sento or Misora. Cue “I’m not jealous“ moments
  * Have a Buildranger go evil.
    * Problem solved. Evolto will do it to Ryuuga and Sento.
  * The boys dressing up as girls.
    * I honestly think none of them will pull it off successfully…unless Kazumin channels his Otoya days…well, he looks good from the behind but not in the front if he cross dresses…
  * _Yukata!_ The press conference(?) pictures aren’t enough, we need them in canon - and fireworks too! Have them get their BBQ in _yukata_!
  * The episode where a character learns to make a white icing-covered cake with strawberries…it’s either
    * Sento –> he’ll make the cake during Ryuuga’s birthday
    * Misora –> makes the cake for Sento
    * Kasumi –> trying to discover her own carrier path
  * “Someone is dead for two episodes” arc. ~~cough _Sento_ cough~~




	4. Extra Buildranger Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/? headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 October 2018 @iris-14cheonsa on Tumblr  
> Also combined with the following links:  
> https://iris-14cheonsa.tumblr.com/post/177896571179/disguising-as-mooks-buildranger

  * The central theme is, of course, love and peace and whether you can keep fighting for it despite the stakes being raised.
  * Demolishing the “science makes you logical, cold and emotionless and an episode is needed to make you smile” plot because this is a _science themed team_ and the closest you get to that stereotype is Sento or Gentoku, and even then both aren’t emotionless (or logical in Gentoku’s case)
    * Sento’s past identity as Katsuragi is essentially this and as the others talk amongst themselves, they agree that the stereotype doesn’t do any of them justice.
  * Sento straight up snarking about the “I do better at actual battles than practice runs” comparison because he’ll only acknowledge his _Shinkenger_ seniors as the ones who can use the line. Also, it really doesn’t make sense even though it theoretically does.
    * Except maybe - _just_ maybe - Ryuuga demonstrates this exact trope and Sento is wondering why logical courses of action are discarded for things like this.
  * That episode which drives the point home about the importance of teamwork. But given that this is _Build_ being turned into a Sentai, it’s going to take more than that for e v e r y o n e to realize they’re a team.
  * A Valentine’s Day episode. _I mean_ you can’t deny just how many fanfiction center around this plot and it’ll be a good tie to dwell on the “love” side of their motto/theme
    * All of our Buildranger team has, unusually for a Sentai team, been part of the evil team, including those who were unwilling or had no choice in the matter. Bring in the chocolates!
  * Two characters getting tied together for a day…Kasumi and Kazumin? Kasumi and Gentoku? Kasumi and Misora? Just have her tied together with any Buildranger - it’ll show Kasumi’s insecurity of having to be saved most of the time by Ryuuga. Yes, it’s absolutely necessary and yes, her troubles won’t be resolved in one episode because Toei seems to do that for most heroines (and to an extent their heroes) and she hasn’t been characterized in the original so I have to do it myself
    * Kasumi and Sento
      * That episode that tells you this ship is definitely crack but they’re doing it because it _is_ crack
      * Funnily enough Sento thinks of himself as just a weapon and Kasumi is literally a weapon.
      * Probably that one person he hasn’t insulted/snarked because he teaches her the ropes indirectly
    * Kasumi and Ryuuga
      * They’ll get into an argument that may get resolved within the episode, last for another couple of episodes, or this will be the episode that resolves an argument they’ve had for a past episode or so.
      * That Episode That Reveals How They Fell In Love
      * It’s Ridiculously Shoujo or K-Drama Worthy That It Could Be Unsuitable For Sentai And Sawa Ponders On It
      * Every Couple Has Couple Troubles
      * Even as they argue, they won’t let the villain say anything negative about the other. Bonus points if the villain is the kind that has you bring out your honest side as you’re forcibly tied up to someone.
        * “Don’t call her ugly!”
        * “That’s my fiance you’re talking about!”
    * Kasumi and Misora
      * Girl power episode!
      * Basically the heroes’ love interests bonding together but obviously they have more characterization + power than just that. They have one of the most epic beatdowns in the show
      * Misora emphasizes with Kasumi as The Heart of the team
    * Kasumi and Sawa
      * Another girl power episode!
      * I think they’ll be more like same age friends than the older sister/younger sister dynamic Sawa and Misora have
      * Maybe she’ll learn more about independent living?
    * Kasumi and Kazumin
      * I’m all for these two being like siblings bc of the similar names
      * Kazumi can be a wrong influence sometimes. Just sometimes
      * Maybe Kasumi will have an adoration for Kazumi on par with Kotoha’s for Mako (aka Big Brother Worship as per TVTropes) and everyone just wonders if something wrong happened to her when she got converted into a Smash
    * Kasumi and Gentoku
      * I seriously don’t know how that’ll work out
      * Supposed-to-be-dead victim and her killer…
      * Even more uncomfotable than Misora and Gentoku
      * Just the friends who never hang?
  * Disguising as Mooks
    * Given that I decided the Guardians are the mooks Buildrangers have to go against, there d e f i n i t e l y has to be an episode where the buildrangers make horrible Guardian disguises but no one catches them. Some of them (probably Misora) would get really invested in the role, and even the executives won’t know the Buildrangers are infiltrating XD
    * Maybe Evolto knows but even if he does, I’ll have him be amused at the situation and let them bust into Faust anyway




	5. Buildranger Formula #24: Unlikely Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode "previews" part 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original link: https://iris-14cheonsa.tumblr.com/post/178091591544/buildranger-formula-24-unlikely-matches-note  
> I'm busy at the moment so it won't be until December or so that I'll get to concentrate on this

 

**_Buildranger Formula #24: Unlikely Matches_ **

_~~**Note:** Not canon; Buildranger “episode” that will be written in the future~~ _

To further the bonds of the team, the Buildrangers spend a day with a fellow Buildranger they usually don’t spend time with. But the arrival of a Hard Smash forces the already disastrous match of Misora and Gentoku to work together to defeat it.

_Or_

Misora expected to spend a day with Sento but finds that Soichi - now free from Evolto’s possession - has made everyone end up with someone completely different for the day (Sento with Kasumi and Kazumin, Ryuuga with Sawa, and Misora with Gentoku) to “boost” team morale. Expect hijinks, deflated expectations, the formation of a nickname, karaoke, further proof that Best Matches aren’t limited to one person and bad fashion choices that will become better


End file.
